legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Heart of Darkness (artifact)
Items article |image=The Heart Of Janos Audron (2).jpg |caption=The Heart of Darkness in Defiance. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (mentioned) Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |appearances= Soul Reaver 2 Defiance}} The Heart of Darkness was a legendary artifact believed to possess the power to restore Vampiric unlife. It was reputed to have been ripped from the chest of Ancient vampire Janos Audron by the Sarafan in Nosgoth's early history inspiring many tales and relics into the Blood Omen era. The Heart would become a vital object in the final stages of Soul Reaver 2 as Raziel sought to recover the heart and use it to restore the murdered Janos. This objective would continue for Raziel in Legacy of Kain: Defiance - prompting the revelation that Mortanius had used the heart to turn Kain into a vampire. Armed with this knowledge, Raziel would confront Kain, apparently killing him to recover the heart and use it to revive Janos. Profile The Heart of Darkness and the legend of Janos Audron were first mentioned in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Kain first described the legend shortly after emerging from his grave and finding his first Heart of Darkness objects, recalling how the heart had been torn from Janos's body at the hands of the Sarafan and was believed to have the ability to restore vampiric unlife. Kain often used similar relics to restore his Blood level and revive him if his health was completely depleted (similar to traditional 'extra-lives'). The legend of the heart would be revisited in Soul Reaver 2, initially recounted by Raziel when he encountered a stained glass window depicting Janos's murder and the extraction of the Heart of Darkness in the Sarafan Stronghold. With Raziel seeking the truths of his own destiny and told by Vorador that Janos had the answers he sought, Raziel traveled into Nosgoth's early history, desperately seeking to reach the Ancient vampire before the Sarafan arrived. SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-144.png SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-147.png SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-148.png SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-009.png SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-012.png SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-016.png SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-017.png SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-019.png SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-021.png SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-024.png SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-025.png SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-026.png SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-029.png SR2-HoD-Dumah-Blood.png SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-050.png SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-062.png Raziel eventually met Janos at his aerie but his ascent through the retreat had opened the way for the Sarafan commanders (the human Raziel, Turel, Dumah, Zephon, and Melchiah) to reach Janos and he was powerless to prevent Janos's murder and shocked to discover that his former human self was personally responsible for the act and the extraction of the heart. As the Sarafan retreated taking with them the Heart of Darkness and the Reaver, Raziel vowed to recover the heart - realizing that if the heart was imbued as reputed, he could use it to revive Janos. Raziel pursued the Sarafan to their stronghold and recovered the Reaver, but was unable to find the Heart of Darkness, which remained hidden. The Heart would return as a quest item in Legacy of Kain: Defiance and was a vital part of Raziel's chapters in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]] - with Vorador taking Raziel to the corpse of Janos and confirming that by restoring the Heart of Darkness, Janos could yet be raised to provide the answers he sought. Vorador affirmed that he had tried many times previously to recover the heart, but it had been hidden too well by their enemies. Believing that Raziel might be the only one who could find it, Vorador directed him to the last known location of the heart in Avernus Cathedral. Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-029.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-036.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-040.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-041.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-042.png Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-045.png The Heart Of Janos Audron.jpg Heart Of Darkness Item (Defiance).jpg Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-002.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-005.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-010.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-011.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-012.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-021.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-025.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-027.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-030.png Exposing the dark secrets of Avernus Catacombs, Raziel was able to interrogate Death Guardian Mortanius, who revealed that he had used the heart to turn Kain into a vampire and hidden it inside him - replacing Kain's own heart and creating the Scion of Balance of the ancient prophecies. Shortly after Raziel confronted Kain believing they were enacting the prophesied champions battle. With Raziel's rage fueled by the Hylden he angrily tore the heart from Kain's chest and blasted him through a portal to his apparent demise. Taking the heart back to Vorador's Mansion, Raziel was able to use it to revive Janos. Ultimately this allowed Raziel to imbue the Spirit Reaver at the cost of the Hylden Lord taking Possession of Janos and taking him to begin the Hylden plans. Question and Answer with Jen, Richard and Kyle at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Question and Answer with Amy Hennig at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) History SR2-DC-TheTenthGuardian-144.png SR2-DC-TheDeathOfJanosAudron-016.png SR2-HoD-Dumah-Blood.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-047.png BO1-DD-KainInTheAbyss-050.png Kainwil.jpg BO2-Promotional-KainRender.jpg Defiance-Fankit-Character-Kain.jpg Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-045.png The Heart Of Janos Audron.jpg Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-005.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-025.png Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-030.png Defiance-DC-ReturnToTheVampireCitadel-043.png Defiance-DC-ThePillarsTopple-040.png Janos Audron (Beast Form) (2).jpg Janos Audron (3).jpg BO2-HC-SarafanLord-Boss-JanosFalls.PNG Though not always directly observed, the heart has been present throughout much of the history of Nosgoth. Due to the use of time travel, the heart has a looped chronology, much like the Soul Reaver blade. The known history of the heart is as follows: *'Before Nosgoth's recorded history' - The Heart of Darkness is present as the Heart of Ancient Vampire Janos Audron. *'Nosgoth's early history'( ) - Janos Audron is murdered by the Sarafan, his heart is eviscerated by the commander Raziel (accompanied by his comrades Turel, Dumah, Zephon, and Melchiah). The stolen organ was taken to the Sarafan Stronghold and on to Avernus Cathedral, where it was christened as "The Heart of Darkness". Believing the heart had the power to restore vampire unlife, the Sarafan and their successors guarded the heart carefully ensuring it did not fall into vampire hands. *'[[Events of Blood Omen|events of ''Blood Omen]]( ) - The Heart of Darkness was eventually acquired by Mortanius who used the heart to resurrect murdered nobleman Kain as a vampire, replacing Kain's own heart. Kain was unaware that he possessed the Heart and despite initially using symbolic representations of the artifact to restore his health, he never searched for the heart itself. *[[Era following Blood Omen|Era following Blood Omen]]' ( ) - The heart remained inside Kain for several centuries through his rise to power, including the vampire-Sarafan war, battle of Meridian and the Death of the Hylden Lord. *'[[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]]' ( ) - The heart remained in its place for two thousand years after the Collapse of the Pillars and into Kain's empire. After executed lieutenant Raziel returned as a wraith, Kain lured him through the Chronoplast taking the heart back in time with him. *'Time Travel''' ( ) - The heart remained with Kain, traveling through time several times and eventually reaching the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]], during the events of Legacy of Kain: Defiance. With Raziel having learnt of the location of the heart from Mortanius and needing it to restore Janos, Raziel confronted Kain in Avernus Cathedral and after taunting him with the location of the heart, ripped it from the chest of his former master. Raziel returned the heart to Janos's body, enshrined within Vorador's Mansion, and brought the ancient vampire back to life. Shortly afterward however, Janos was Possessed by the Hylden Lord. *'[[Era following Blood Omen|Era following ''Blood Omen]]' ( ) - For the next four centuries, the heart remained with Janos, back in its original body as he was possessed, imprisoned and used to further the Hylden plans. Question and Answer with Jen, Richard and Kyle at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Question and Answer with Amy Hennig at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) At the climax of ''Blood Omen 2, it was dropped into the Hylden Gate along with Janos and sealed in the Demon Realm. Notes *The Heart of Darkness seen in Soul Reaver 2 and Legacy of Kain: Defiance ultimately derives from the Heart of Darkness objects used by Kain in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain during his fledgling years. These symbolic relics were used by Kain as a means to restore lost Blood and revive himself immediately when he was felled in battle. They were found throughout Nosgoth and their initial appearance was accompanied by dialogue regarding the legend of Janos Audron which implied that they were the heart of Janos. According to Amy Hennig however these were not the actual heart, but merely "representations of the relic", Question and Answer with Amy Hennig at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) while deleted dialogue from Blood Omen suggests they were actually the hearts of Janos' victims. A Spirit Forge for the Heart of Darkness artifacts could be found on a sealed path between Uschtenheim and Dark Eden, with a secret backdoor present from one of houses in Uschtenheim - labelled as "Janos Audron's House" in some sources. SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain - The Secrets! (page 8 of 9) at Dark Chronicle *According to developer interviews Kain managed to survive without the Heart of Darkness, apparently due to "his nature as the Scion of Balance". Question and Answer with Amy Hennig at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) After the removal of the heart, Kain is no longer vulnerable to the effects of Moebius's Staff - with it implied that the staff itself effects the hearts of vampires. Moebius's Staff at DCabDesign (by Cradlis), post #2 (by Daniel Cabuco) ]] *In Defiance, Vorador implies that the state of the heart is linked to that of Janos corpse, commenting that while the heart still beats "the body will remain preserved". *Like the Soul Reaver, the Heart of Darkness has a long history that paradoxically loops due to time travel, meaning that when Kain meets Janos in Blood Omen 2 there are two Hearts of Darkness present, from different points in its time-stream. Unlike the Soul Reaver this meeting appears to have no associated distortions or potential to alter history. *With the Heart of Darkness used as the heart of Janos through the entirety of his existence and as the heart of Kain for virtually all of his vampire existence, the Heart of Darkness can be considered to have be present (although unseen) in all Legacy of Kain titles. *The Heart of Darkness artifact is labelled in textures as in Soul Reaver 2 as "janheart" and in Defiance as "janheart" and "janos_heart" - all of these textures are identical. A corresponding 'lock' texture in Defiance is included in files labelled as "janos_heart_lock" but consists mainly of effects and does not include the textures of Janos himself which are counted as a character model. Curiously the 'lock' textures also include an image which appears to be the cut Blue Chalice. *Like the other quest items in Defiance, the Heart of Darkness appears in the secret "artifact1a" room. The Artifact 1a Room at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) Gallery Defiance-DC-TheHeartOfDarkness-045.png|Raziel gaining the heart from Kain (Defiance) Heart Of Darkness Item (Defiance).jpg|The Heart in the inventory Defiance-DC-ResurrectionOfJanosAudron-005.png|The final placement of the heart in Janos (Defiance) SR2-HoD-Dumah-Blood.png|The heart after its extraction (SR2) Defiance-Texture-HoD.png|The SR2/''Defiance'' Heart of Darkness texture SR2-Model-Object-Janheart.png|SR2 model Defiance-Model-Object-Janos heart.png|Defiance model See also *Janos Audron *Heart of Darkness (objects) References Browse It:Cuore delle Tenebre Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Browse Category:Defiance comic Category:Defiance Category:Items Category:Items/Blood Omen 2 other items Category:Items/Blood Omen 2 Category:Items/Defiance artifacts Category:Items/Defiance comic Category:Items/Defiance Category:Items/Soul Reaver 2 minor items Category:Items/Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2